Islands of Adventure
by D. M. Evans
Summary: The heat of the Floridian sun and vacation time equal lots of fun


"And I thought Angel screaming like a baby was embarrassing

Islands of Adventure

Exploring the Unnatural series story (14/69)

Author –D M Evans

Disclaimer – so not mine. All rights belong to Mr. Whedon et al

Rating – FRM

Pairing – Dawn/Connor

Time Line – Post series

Summary – The heat of the Floridian sun and vacation time equal lots of fun

Author's Note – Written for smut69 for the prompt #50 'heated' This was originally a drabble for openonSunday and expanded into this, though it went for sweet rather than smutty. Thanks to evillittledog for the read through.

XXX

"And I thought Angel screaming like a baby was embarrassing." Connor looped his arm around Dawn as they stood next to the Incredible Hulk ride. He gazed over at Angel, partly amused, partly mortified. "This is worse."

"I didn't even know vampires could get dizzy." Dawn wiped sweat off her face. Even in the evening, the Florida air was hot. At least, by bringing the vampires, they got to Islands of Adventures in the evening when things were somewhat less oven-like.

"I didn't know they could puke." Buffy looked over to where Angel and Spike sprawled on a park bench, looking green under the lights.

"Disgusting." Willow's sun-burned face twisted up.

"That was even more embarrassing. My Dad's a wuss." Connor scowled and the vampire tried to wave him off.

"But at least you got most of it on video." Xander laughed, chucking Connor's shoulder. Both men chuckled louder at the flailing protests of the two vampires.

"Who knew a reunion in Florida would make such a funny Watcher entry?" Giles smirked.

"Stop picking on us," Spike said, trying to lever himself up off the bench.

"Hell, no! This is going to be good for weeks if not years to come." Connor laughed. "Willow, you can put this up on the web for us, right?"

"Absolutely," the witch assured him.

"Everyone is going to die." Spike slumped back down. "As soon as I can stand again."

"Who's up for another round on the Hulk?" Buffy's question was answered by low moans from the vampires and enthusiastic yeses from everyone else.

X X X

"I can not believe you actually paid for a secret room," Dawn said, coming back in off the patio. "And I can't believe my sister put me in a room with Willow, neither of us get any privacy that way."

"I have to share with Xander," Connor reminded her. "And I do have the Reilly money and didn't like my chances of dodging Xander if we want to be alone. Besides, you didn't want Buffy to know about us yet.

Dawn sat next to him, rubbing a hand over his bared belly. He only had on a loud pair of shorts with Cocoa Beach emblazoned over the butt. "It's not because I'm ashamed."

"That was never a concern," he assured her, his fingers caressing the sun-heated skin of her thigh, just below the delectably short hemline of her sundress.

"I just never found the right time. Buffy is so over protective of me. She forgets she's just an older sister and not my mom." Dawn's nose wrinkled.

"Not to mention she and my dad…" Connor made a face, mirrored by Dawn. "Okay forget that thought. It'll ruin the mood."

"Yes, that's the end to any Buffy or Angel talk. I mean, I'm glad we're all here in Florida enjoying life for once but…they do kill the sexy thoughts." Dawn took his hand, leading him out onto the patio.

Connor just raised an eyebrow to her choice. "A little public."

Dawn pushed him down on the lounge and straddled him. Her lips teased Connor's. "You said this was on the opposite side of the hotel from our other rooms. Don't worry, I'll make sure the only thing going into the Watcher's annuals is 'vampires can't handle roller coasters.' There'll be nothing about 'slayer murders son of vampire'."

He laughed, lipping her earring. "That's why I love you."

Dawn rolled her thumbs over his nipples. "Tell me other things you love."

Connor massaged her shoulders, tanned skin warmed by the sun. "You can ride thrill rides with the best of them."

"Ha." Dawn rocked her hips against his. "I'd like to ride one right now."

He blushed. "You have a wonderful creative streak." Connor nuzzled her neck. "Best of all, you put up with me."

"Yes I do." Dawn fluttered kisses, light as butterflies on flowers, over his collar bone. "I like that you take risks." Her fingers tickled down his sides.

"Like sex in semi-public." He grinned.

"Just like that." Her hands worked down his body, then up again before fluttering her fingers over his nipples once more.

Connor rucked up her sundress, just enough to slip a hand under it. He grinned finding she had no panties on. Her hands drifted south, undoing the button fly to his shorts.

"Check your pocket," she whispered.

Connor fumbled in his pocket, barely able to concentrate as Dawn rubbed herself against his hardening shaft. His eyes widened as he found the condom. "How did you get that in there?"

"The hand is quicker than the eye." She grinned then something flitted over her face and he wondered if she was remembering bad times when she learned to be fast shoplifting. There was just so much pain in their pasts and he tried to kiss hers away.

Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself onto him. Slowly, their bodies moved against one another, sweet as the scent of oranges in the air.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered, pulling her close. These were the moments Connor wanted to live his whole life within.


End file.
